


Flashback

by Tilly_Madison



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bisexual!Steve Rogers - Freeform, F/M, First Kiss, Flashback, Hurt Steve Rogers, Kissing, M/M, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Second Kiss, he loved peggy and bucky, post-CATWS, pre-catws
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-08
Updated: 2015-05-08
Packaged: 2018-03-29 12:54:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3897094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tilly_Madison/pseuds/Tilly_Madison
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is how the flashback should have gone in Age Of Ultron, because really Peggy and Bucky mean the world to Steve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flashback

The scent of cheep bear and stale smoke filled his nostrils as he looked around, watching couples smiling and dance with each other as the sound of soft chatter, bright laughs and a loud jazz band fill the air. He turned slowly watching as the people slowly disappeared from sight, fading into the background but the sounds stayed behind like echoes in the wind. He kept turning trying to piece together where he was, every little thing was reminding him of the bar he had spent the last night in with Bucky and that’s when he heard the click of heels against wood floor. 

His head snapped round and he saw a shadow of a figure, her heels making the sounds of the crowd finally dying the closer she got. The lights from the stage making it harder for him to work out who she was. He watched the swish of the dress dance through the light behind her, the perfect styling of her hair and at point the sudden realisation of who she was came to the front of his mind. The scent of her perfume filling his nose and a smile formed across his face, if not a small amount of confusion. 

He looked down as her beautiful brown eyes looked up into his with the most beautiful smile on her deep red lips. He couldn’t stop himself from reaching out and touching the soft fabric of her dress and pulling her close. The sound of music picked up and he twirled her round the empty dance floor. Watching as her smile spread across her whole face, reaching her eyes and at that moment he could resist leaning her down and pressing his lips to hers. The smell of her perfume floated around him and the slide of the waxy lipstick did nothing but make him smile, but he pulled back and locked his eyes with hers again.

He spun her, looking round he was sure he could hear the music change and watched as the bar seemed to age. Frowning, he looked at her and saw that her hair was greying slowly, the lines that were barely there were deepening into her skin. 

The smile started dropping from his face as the dress she wore started ageing, the bright colour of the fabric fading and dust collecting. Like it had been hung up and forgotten about. Catching his own reflection in a mirror he realised the only one ageing was Peggy. He was the same age he had been when he last saw her, but she was continuing to age. Her hand clawing up in his, her hair becoming completely grey and her eyes almost unable to recognise his face. Before her whole face lit up and she held his hand as tightly as she could. “Steve. You’re alive. You came back.”

Right at that moment when Steve was finally going to talk, say what he had really wanted to say to her. Her body started fading away from him, her hand falling through his as he span her for the final time. He closed his eyes as a glare from the lights on stage seemed to brighten and almost blind him. He turned away crouching away on the floor, his arm coming up to shield himself from the light. 

He didn’t move until he heard a loud chuckle, come from the area above his head. Dropping his arm he could see the clean cut trousers of a brand new army uniform, he dragged his eyes slowly up the body and that’s when he saw Bucky. Standing there laughing at him. His heart seemed to want to fly out of his chest. He couldn’t think of why his mind would torture him like this. Seeing those two people again, the two people that mean the world to him, it was breaking his heart all over again. 

Locking his jaw he stood up slowly, but he didn’t raise higher that Buckys chin. Sucking in a breath he looked down at the body he hadn’t seen in what felt like a lifetime, but he looked up at Bucky. His smile was lopsided, his warm eyes focused solely on him and his hands reaching out towards his waist. Steve frowned, but let Bucky pull him forward and start twirling him around on the empty dance floor. The music no longer sound like that from a live band but from a crackling radio, with the volume only playing loud enough for it to be heard over the sound of new dance shoes moving there way over hard wood.

He moved slowly, finally taking in Buckys face how fresh faced he was, how he hadn’t been weathered by the war he was about to be shipped out to. He could still see the look in his eye, the one that Steve had loved, the one he wanted to see when he finally saw Bucky again. He felt a hand slip into his and move him away, getting ready to spin him around and that’s when he felt the spin start and his point of view changed to. 

Turning back and feeling Buckys arms wrap round him again, his eyes suddenly less full of life than Steve could truly remember. But he could still see that smile that Bucky only used on him, the one he used when he knew Steve needed to lean on him and Steve couldn’t help but smile back. Lean forward and rest their foreheads together, like he had the night before he had thought he had lost Bucky forever. The night where they spent huddled up, freezing and laughing about their lives back in Brooklyn. 

He can remember the thoughts he had that night, when he had felt Bucky wrap his arm over his shoulders and he shook his head. He didn’t want to remember what he wished had happened. 

Moving back slightly he pushed all thoughts that had stopped him from doing it in the first place and he pulled Bucky forward. Letting his arms drape over Buckys shoulders, he kissed him. He finally let himself kiss Bucky like he had always wished he had. Steve couldn’t help but let himself smile, the feeling of Buckys rough stubble against his constantly smooth skin and the tightening of Buckys hands against his hips. 

The kiss was nothing like the one he had shared with Peggy, but it didn’t make it mean any more or any less. They were kisses he was sharing with the only two people he had loved. People he wished he could have grown old with. 

When he pulled back he smiled at Bucky and let his eyes scan over his face. He felt Buckys left arm drop from his hip and he closed his eyes, waiting for it to come up and touch his face. Steve hoped he would feel it touch his cheek and pull him back in for another kiss. But every breath he took he didn’t feel a hand come and touch his face, but the music stopped the room ringing with the silence of nothing. That’s when a scream filled his ears and Steve stumbled back. 

He looked up and saw Bucky stumbling back, his hand that had been clutching Steves hip was now slipping over the frayed skin of his stump. And as much as he tried to drag his eyes away from the slow drip of blood that was hitting the floor, how it should be rushing out of him but it just wasn’t. The sound of the drips hitting the hard wood floor sounding like the constant tick of a clock, how this sound was going to haunt him for the rest of his life. 

He forcibly tore his eyes away from the way he was seeing Bucky, he needed it to move on. Steve knew that he could not have this being the last memory he would have of Bucky. 

The thump of hard boots and fast steps made his head spin. He looked directly over at a man that wasn’t Bucky, he looked like him but a metal arm and a look of pure hate covered his face. He slid back trying to get away, to find something he could use to stop that solid metal arm from hitting him full force. Thats when he felt his head snap back and smack against the floor, the cold metal wrap tightly round his neck. The heat of blood running down his face and the throbbing of his eye, made him finally realise that he was having his face beaten in. 

He knew what he had to do, he lay taking every punch and he locked his eyes with his. He watched as he held a fist right above his face, ready to hit him again and Steve whispered, “I’m with you til’ the end of a line” 

That’s when he saw his eyes go wide, his breathing change and his whole body move back. Steve saw as he looked at him right in the eyes, both his hands slapped down on either side of his head and he leaned down. Steve closed his eyes and waited again, he hoped he could just kiss him again. But the weight of the body that had once been on top of him was gone, gone like a breeze of air. 

He scrunched up his face and felt tears start to run down his cheeks. Opening his eyes again, he was surrounded by the sound of fighting, the sound of bodies hitting metal and that’s when he realised where he was. He was on a boat in South Africa, trying to fight something that shouldn’t exist. He knew then that he was going to get through this, just so he could see those two people again, even if it was the last time.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this worked the way I wanted it too, I have had this idea since seeing the film and well I hoped that Bucky would turn up. I would love to hear what you think, so leave a comment here or on my tumblr. [My blog](http://thestuckynation.tumblr.com)


End file.
